Vehicles often have wireless remotes that are used for controlling various vehicle functions, such as locking and unlocking doors, remotely starting the vehicle engine, and/or turning on vehicle lights. Traditional vehicle dedicated remote controls are referred to as key-fobs. More recently, applications for mobile communications devices have been developed so that the mobile communications device can function as the vehicle dedicated remote control. While the key-fob and the mobile communications device are generally more convenient than a traditional key, these items can be easily lost or misplaced.